Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to an interactive projection apparatus and a touch position determining method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In the current touch projection apparatus, an infrared laser curtain (IR laser curtain) can be employed to overlay the screen in parallel. When the user's finger or the stylus of a touch pen touches the screen, the light beam of the IR laser curtain would be reflected to an infrared sensor. At the time, the position of the user's finger or the stylus of touch pen on the screen can be decided through the IR image sensed by the infrared sensor. Since the IR image sensed by the infrared sensor may come from the stray light caused by other ambient light sources, the aforementioned judgement could be interfered so as to affect the interactive operation between the user and the touch projection apparatus.
Patents related to the touch projection apparatus are China Patent Nos. 103369211, 102799317 and 103096007 and Taiwan Patent No. I408570.